Drift Away
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah's enjoying a day at the beach with her inner tube when she's hit with a sudden desire to just 'drift away'. Will her Alpha be enough to convince her to stay? Blackwater fluff.


Drift Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

* * *

She stands looking out over the ocean silently as the waves come crashing in. The dull green water suddenly turning white as it turns over making a mad and desperate dash for the beach. The water is cool around her toes and some what refreshing but because of her high body temperature it doesn't deter her like the others. Looking further down the beach Leah watches as Claire runs to the water's edge to then turn back squealing and giggling as the waves try to splash up and reach her.

She remembers days like those; carefree days of youth and innocence and love. Days when people actually cared about her and it wasn't because of what she could do for them.

Tightening her grip on the cord she walks deliberately further out into the water not even letting a hiss escape her lips at the sudden temperature change. She'll warm the water around her in a matter of minutes anyway. Stopping just far enough out so that water rocks and hugs her legs stopping at mid-thigh she looks out towards the horizon. The water gets bluer further out and after a certain point it's hard to tell where the sky ends and the ocean begin. Cloudless days such as these are rare and she can't help but feel the pull to the water's edge – same as everyone else.

There's a slight nudge on her hip and looking down Leah sees her black inner tube floating with the water's movements. It bumps her again almost as if egging her on to take her place on it and let them both just float away; drift away into oblivion.

It would be so easy to just hop on the tube and just relax letting the ocean's current carry her wherever it pleased. When she was little it was always her parents' greatest fear – a fear that little Lee-Lee didn't share. The ocean was apart of their people and heritage; it gave them the whales they hunted for food and blubber to use and trade. It was the backbone of their entire existence same as the forest that bordered the other side of their territory. Why should _she_ fear something that she loved and loved her back? The ocean always welcomed her with open arms; always so quick to hug her and splash her with its wet kisses. The ocean danced with her spinning her gently in its currents and when things became too dangerous it'd deposit her back on the sandy beach until it was safe to pull her back in again.

Leah can't help but smile at the childish thoughts she used to have about the ocean – like it was a person. Another nudge prevents her from chuckling at the idea of laughing at a water spirit. If there's anything she's learned over the last few years it's that there is _some_ truth in fiction. Maybe there really is some…one?

Another nudge from the tube that has now floated in front of her bumps her stomach this time. Leah looks down at the tube that has many patches over it proving not only its age but its use. Leah has had this inner tube since she was 7 and they've done everything on all the beaches of La Push and Makah together. It's a dull and faded black; not as brightly colored as the imprints' or even Seth's that's a metallic blue but she loves it nonetheless.

When she was 10-years old she had this same feeling – almost like déjà vu. Her tube bumping into her; almost nudging her to get on and the two of them float away together. Her imagination danced with thoughts of seeing the world; the adventures that awaited them _if only_ she'd hop on and let herself be carried away. She'd given into the urge that day allowing herself to hop in her tube; at the time it had a bottom so she could just sit in it and not worry about her toes getting cold; an alteration courtesy of Billy Black. Leah remembers looking back over her shoulder as her father frowned at her and narrowed his eyes – it was a warning to not drift out too far. She waved reassuringly and pointed at her cord that had a weight keeping her anchored. The moment her father turned his back she pulled up her cord and let the ocean take over.

She was never sure how long she was out in her inner tube just floating; she had drifted off to sleep looking up at puffy clouds sail over her head. All she knew was that when she came to the beach was gone – her father, mother, brother, even Billy were all gone. Panic had begun to well up inside of her over the realization that she was lost and alone. She could feel her hot tears welling up inside her eyes but before she could let them fall her tube began to twist and twirl; spinning her almost like her father would when they were playing in the backyard. Then there was a sudden loud puff of air and she was sprayed with water. Looking behind her she saw a whale, a whole family of whales, swimming by and her fear was gone – the ocean had taken it away and given her something wonderful to occupy her.

The whales sung and danced around Leah letting water splash her – water that was, surprisingly, warm. The whales eventually moved on leaving Leah behind. At the time she didn't know it but it was because a rescue boat was heading in their direction. Minutes later she heard her name being yelled out but the source she couldn't figure out. It was a deep and warm voice seeming to come from all around her; like the ocean itself was calling out her name. She never really understood where the voice was coming from even though a few minutes later a huge rescue boat was finally in view with her father on it and the coast guard.

Leah remembers being pulled aboard and being wrapped in thick blankets that seemed pointless as she was never cold. Her father hugged her tightly all the while cursing at her for being 'stupid, reckless and worrying me and your mother like that. We thought we'd lost you forever.' She laughed at her father's words telling him that she was fine because the water spirit kept her safe and then she told him about her tube dancing and the whales. It was a wonderful adventure and she was glad to go back home and tell her friends about it. After that moment her father never took his eyes off of her whenever she and her tube went to the beach.

Years later, there's a small part of her that wishes she had never been found. That she'd continued drifting out in the ocean and then she'd never have fallen for Sam, she never would've had her heart broken, turned into a wolf, killed her father…she'd be a different person or maybe that same adventurous, carefree and loving little Lee-Lee from, what now seems, so long ago.

Now there's no one who cares to keep an eye on her when she has her tube. Looking back over her shoulder she sees the wolves, imprints and Elders all going on about their lives – none of them paying her any mind. It'd be easier this time to drift away letting the ocean's currents carry her away. _If_ anyone did care to notice she was gone they'd only naturally assume she'd turn towards the woods to get away. The ocean would be the farthest thought from their mind of where to search for her.

Another nudge and Leah gives in bending over to tie the cord around her ankle. The ocean's waves rush to lap at her body and a few droplets are bold enough to even jump up and kiss her face. Standing up to her full height once she is certain the cord is secure she reaches out and takes hold of the rubber handles on her tube – another alteration to her tube this time made by Jacob Black. She smiles down at her tube seeing the sandy bottom as the bottom liner has been removed to accommodate her growing body.

Leaning forward Leah prepares to push her body up on top of her tube but is stopped by two warm arms wrapping around her waist. On instinct she immediately tenses but relaxes as she's pulled back against a warm, broad chest. "Lee?" Jacob breathes out as she turns her head looking up at him. She must've been so deep in her thoughts that she never sensed Jacob standing behind her. She can't help but wonder how long he has been standing behind her and, most importantly, _why_ he's frowning?

"Jake." Leah responds back after a few moments of silence between the two of them. She turns her eyes back to her tube that is now impatiently bobbing in the waves; occasionally bumping into Jacob's arms, as if, in some vain attempt to reach its owner.

"_You_ know you're not allowed out here by yourself like this." Jacob states as his grip around her waist tightens almost protectively. Leah feels her heart skip a beat at his words. "That _thing_ is more trouble than it's worth." Jacob continues on a low growl escaping his chest as he rests his chin on Leah's shoulder looking at the tube.

"It's just an inner tube, Jake." Leah answers chuckling lightly. Her laughter is cut short as Jacob pulls her even closer; his cheek rubbing against hers.

"Harry never really thought so." Jacob states while shaking his head. "_It_ keeps trying to take you away." Leah can't help the guilty frown that graces her face as she looks at the so-called, culprit; the anger that Jacob expresses towards her favorite toy mirroring that of her father's years ago. "Harry said to _never_ take our eyes off of you whenever you had _it_." Jacob continues explaining.

Leah bites her bottom lip as she feels hot tears well up in her eyes as they sting. The tube now sits floating away from the two seeming to look dejected; as if it can pull Leah away from Jacob's embrace. She wasn't even aware that she had let her tube go and had rested her hands on top of Jacob's arms. She, also, wasn't even aware that anyone else had even _bothered_ to remember.

"Don't leave, Lee." Jacob whispers nuzzling Leah's neck catching her off guard as her cheek and shoulder flinch to block him out. The action only succeeds in pulling Jacob closer as she giggles. "Stay. Just a while longer." It's not a command or a plea.

Jacob loosens his hold on Leah as she moves to turn around and face him. He keeps her close and feels a sense of warmth and relief wash over him as Leah wraps her arms around his waist leaning into him returning the hug. He smiles as she tightens her arms around him as he returns the action. Jacob watches as the tide brings the tube back in bumping against Leah's rear as she breathes out, "I'll stay. Just a while longer."

Pulling back and looking down at her he smiles appreciatively as she smiles back up at him. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat." Jacob states breaking their embrace but quickly taking hold of Leah's hand. Leading them back to the sandy beach and towards the rest of the pack he stops feeling Leah's resistance. Looking beside him he watches as Leah bends down to untie the cord from around her ankle before looping it around the tube. "Why don't you let that thing go?" Jacob asks as Leah hoists it up on her shoulder and looks up at him with a warm smile that falls. "I mean why not get a new one? Or a boogie-board? That would suit you better."

"I happen to _like_ my tube." Leah states matter-of-factly. "Lots of memories in this old thing. Besides why get a new one when this old one is perfectly fine?" Jacob sighs deciding to drop the subject but taking a hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers he silently promises _not_ to do anymore patchwork on the stupid thing. As silly as it may sound he's never liked Leah's inner tube; the thing seeming to have some strange hold on her. It's ability to make her drift off in thought and, literally, give her the ability to drift away.

The woman beside him has grown to mean a lot to him and it's a realization that he's slowly come to accept over the last few weeks. He'll not rush, push or demand her affection like he did with Bella; mainly because he doesn't want to scare her off but also because when Leah punches him that shit hurts. So instead he'll keep watch over her and remind her that she's not so alone in the world. That there's always someone looking out for her and whatever strange pull the ocean and that _damn_ tube seem to have over her will disappear and be replaced with a pull towards him.

* * *

A/N: So this idea hit me while sitting at work letting my mind drift off instead of focusing on work. That's what having a beach scene on your desktop background will do to you. That and I woke up to some serious 'Leah hate notes' from my 13-yr old niece – the heifa. I swear something is seriously wrong with all of my nieces & nephew. The 3-yr old has NO team loyalty; I mean come up with a catchy song for Team Edward and she's all over it. The 13-yr old thinks Emily isn't the greatest thing EVER! And that Leah needs to forgive Sam and Emily for **betraying **her and why? Because they had no other choice. Yea, right. Sorry, kiddo, but the Devil made me do it excuse doesn't work. And then the 16-yr old is just contrary and supports Team Edward, however, does find a female version of Edward that would do all that stuff to him is and I quote, 'I'm sorry but that girl is crazy. She's psycho and I'd run away from her screaming. She might kill me in my sleep.' Lord God please give me strength!

But, I also have good new and **bad **news. The bad news is…T-T my flash drive died over the week. So all of my stories GONE! Current updates to Wake-up Call, Decision, Restraint, A Day In the Life all EFFIN' GONE! Even some random story ideas that I had that were in the making POOF! VANISH! On a small tiny stick of wires and circuitry that I have sat and just glared at darkly everyday since Monday with disdain and loathing whilst willing it to work. WORK DAMN YOU! WORK! *shakes fists*

So…the good news? The good news is…uh…I…got another one-shot out? That counts for something? I always try to have good news to counteract any bad news I bring. Uh…next week I'll be on vacation…whether or not I update depends on whether or not MY NEW EFFIN' LAPTOP SHOWS UP! SHIP IT OUT ALREADY SONY! OH! OH! I GOT IT! My sis and soon-to-be little brother AKA her fiancé MIGHT be able to do a data recovery! YAY! I just don't want either of them reading my lemons. Or looking at my Jacob/TayTay pics I've collected at random. That's MY soft porn I look at while at work without worrying about getting online and them tracing it – it's called a 'loophole' in the system.

So…uh, yea, there you. Thanks for reading my ranting. If you didn't that's fine and uh, look at that. I didn't post or write any lemons while at work. I'm on the road to recovery and salvation! Or some overly religious figure would say. Pfft, I call it cramps.


End file.
